


You did well

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Unnie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dahyun can't stop thinking of Sana completely wrecking her.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	You did well

Dahyun wasn't sure when exactly she noticed it. The moment she let her head wonders why, she always find herself getting all worked up for nothing. She tries to hide it from other members of course, for weeks, months, but yet here she is, completely awake in the middle of the night, and it keep getting worse each night.

Sana has always been a tease whether it's in front of the camera lenses or behind it, something that Dahyun knows well because she's her victim of her love and affection. Her duality is what amaze Dahyun the most. She might get a lot quiter, more delicate, and sweeter off camera. But on the other side, the moment she's on stage, everything changed in a matter of second. The way her eyes turn hooded, her playful smirk to tease the fans, her parted lips the moment the song ended.. and o h god don't forget how her hands looked like it went to feel herself on one of the choreography in Feel Special. Her long, slender white fingers. 

_Fuck._ The word instantly makes Dahyun's knees weakened, she immediately flops down to the chair in the waiting room. It's already the end of the year, which means they have another schedule — Music Award, before finally have a vacation break. Dahyun turns her head up, finding Sana currently talking with Nayeon to the camera for the newest TwiceTV. 

Sana looks absolutely stunning today, and Dahyun approves. The older wears a baby pink suit and a tight skirt, and a stocking that match her suit, accompanying with her short brown locks that falls to her shoulder. Dahyun found herself breathless, especially when she noticed how Sana's stocking hugged her thighs completely. 

It's so fucking hot, and Dahyun hates herself for thinking so. She can feel her lips drying up.

She choose to play with her phone to distract her thoughts. Not actually helping when she can't focus herself on the screen. Her thoughts get the better of her. Her thoughts of how Sana would push her gently to the bed, the thought of how Sana would tease her to the point Dahyun have to begged, the thought of how Sana long and slender fingers slides inside of her and scretch her insides.

Dahyun nibbled on her bottom lips, the hand she used to hold her phone get sweaty, and a familiar warmth builds in her stomach. Not here. Not here at all places.

And then suddenly, Tzuyu, who already back from whatever she's up to, call her over. "Dahyun-unnie, we're going to begin anytime soon. You're okay there?"

"Ooh! Y-yeah, sorry.." Dahyun said, she spare a glance towards Sana who's fixing the position of her microphone, showing her perfectly carved side profile. "Mhm, of course. I'm hundred percent, fine." 

She's not. 

Not when her head full with the thoughts of Sana wrecking her.

* * *

Thankfully the performance went smoothly without any problems (beside the slippery stage, the girls perfectly fine), and they're on their way back to the dorm with the van. Some immediately fell asleep when they reached the van, and the rest is currently having their quality time. Chaeyoung, Jihyo, and Nayeon is still on their phones, while Sana watches something on her phone.

Dahyun unexpectedly on a better mood after the performance, completely forgotten about how she almost wet herself back there. She's on the back seat of the van with her manager and Jihyo. Sana is in front of her, a little bit to the left, eyes focused to the drama.

Intentionally, Dahyun pay attention to her. How she take a mental note of how Sana looked even more hot when she's focused. She stares at her eyes, her nose, ear, and finally her rose pink lips. Oh, how Dahyun wish she can feels her lips against her.

Sana seems have a feeling someone is watching her so she turned her head towards Dahyun. Her honey brown eyes stares at Dahyun's, making Dahyun's breath got stucked on her throat. They exchange an intense eye contact before Sana chuckles. 

"Dork." She chuckles. "You can simply ask if you want to watch the drama with me, y'know." 

"Oohh, n-no! I was just.. got curious because you seems to enjoyed it." Dahyun sttuters. She looks away, to her laps, playing with her fingers.

As if Sana can feel Dahyun's frustration, she leans a bit towards the seat so she get a little closer to the younger. 

"By the way, you did well today, Dahyunnie."

And just like that, Dahyun freeze. Feels shiver down her spine. A strangely good one. The warmth sensation fully builds on her stomach, waiting it comes to burst. Sana doesn't notices how her action impact to Dahyun. She simply put her earphones back and continue watching. 

_You did well._ Sana's voice keep repeating on her head. _You did well, Dahyunnie, all for me._

**_Fuck._ **

* * *

Dahyun trails her hand across the waistband of her pants, and pulls it down till her panties is shown enough for her to touch. She waited almost an hour for Chaeyoung and Tzuyu to fall asleep so she can touch herself, Dahyun covered her body with a blanket just in case someone walks in.

She gently rubbed her core beneath the fabrics of her panties. A desperate sigh left her lips. God, she already can tell that she's drenched enough and she's not suprised if she actually flood the bed. It didn't take long for her to set the panties aside and slides a finger inside.

It feels amazing to finally relieve the warmth sensation from before.

Behind the closed lids, a clear image of Sana giving small kisses on her pale neck, softly grazed her tongue over the sensitive skin, before finally nibbled it makes Dahyun let out a whine. She wondered if Sana would smirk if she notices how drenched she is, teasing her a little further to the point Dahyun hips bucked. She wondered how rough the older will be, if she bruised her hips.

" _Unnie,_ " Dahyun whispered, her tone was desperate. "Please." 

The room feels hot. So goddamn hot. Or it's maybe the blanket. Or maybe it's the heater running in a high temperature. Dahyun kicked the blanket out of her body without really noticing. The only thing matters now is she need to release the heat inside her stomach, with the thought of Sana.

She imagined one more time, and she clearly see Sana is right above her. _Look at you pretty baby._ Sana would said as she caressed Dahyun's cheeks. _So drenched for me, and_ _I've barely touched you._

Her finger slowly pumped in and out. Dahyun add a second finger, trying her best not let out a whine. She imagined if it Sana's fingers that pumped in and out of her. Dahyun groan, feeling how the older fingers would do so much on her. 

_What would the fans said when they know you're a needy whinny baby for Unnie?_

Dahyun placed her free hand to her neck, slowly giving it pressure to give a tiny access for her to breath, imagining if it's Sana's hand instead of her. 

_You're getting tighter, Dahyunnie. You like being choked like this, huh? While my fingers fuck you?_

"Unnie, please.." She whines, her voice tremble on her hand. "I'll be a good girl.. I'll be a good girl for you.." But deep down she wants to be bad. Want to be a brat so Sana would say naughty things to her. To punished her. To give deep purple hickeys all over her bodies. To edged her.

_I'll be generous today so I'm gonna let you come. C'mon, baby, come for Unnie._

And then just like that, Dahyun jolt at intense pleasure that washes over her. She can't control her whimpers and she didn't seem to cared at the moment if she awake the others.

_Such a good girl for me, you did well, Dahyunnie._

Dahyun gulped. She feel herself on fire yet again, by her fantasy of Sana.

Well, at least fantasizing is free.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw follow me on twt lmao I'm lonely af @sinnamonmint


End file.
